The present disclosure relates to a head-mounted display, a display apparatus, and an input apparatus.
There is known a head-mounted display (HMD) that is mounted on the head of the user and capable of presenting an image to a user through a display or the like situated in front of the eyes. The control of a display image in the HMD is performed by, in general, a depress operation or the like of a button provided to the HMD or a dedicated input apparatus or the like connected to the HMD (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-070817).